


Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy)

by witchy_alien



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, M/M, Romance probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: Chazz and Jesse have an early morning to themselves
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson & Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chazzercised](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazzercised/gifts).



Chazz woke up feeling warm with weight of Jesse on him. He untangled Jesse’s hand from his t-shirt, rearranged himself to face away from him. Jesse wrapped his arm around Chazz. He tried not to focus on the way Jesse rubbed against him. Jesse let out a soft sigh in his sleep, hot air blew onto the back of Chazz’s neck. 

Each time Chazz tried scooting his hips further away Jesse followed. He stopped at the edge of the bed thinking that this was a sign that he should get up. Jesse’s hand moved from its place on his stomach to his hip. Slowly, Jesse moved his hand up his shirt. Chazz took in the feeling of Jesse’s fingers against his skin. 

Jesse kissed shoulder, “G’morning.” He dragged his hand down Chazz’s leg, and rubbed his now hard-on against him. 

“How long have you been awake?” Chazz felt the heat rise up to his cheeks.

Instead of answering, Jesse kissed along the side of his neck. He pulled away to lay on his back. He moved the blanket with him. Chazz turned around to face him. Jesse’s eyes fluttered open and he turned to Chazz. 

He smiled, “Come here.” 

Chazz was hesitant. He crawled over to where Jesse was in the middle of the bed. He climbed on top of him. The flimsy fabric of Jesse’s underwear made it easy to feel how hard he was. Jesse reached up and pulled him into a kiss. 

Chazz wondered if Jesse could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He wondered if Jesse liked kissing him as much as he liked kissing Jesse. All of this was still so new. They were still learning about each other. They were still learning how to move their bodies together.

Jesse’s hands found their way into Chazz’s hair. His grip tightened as the kiss deepened. Jesse’s tongue pressed into his mouth. Chazz could feel his own dick harden as he rocked his hips. They pulled away, a string of saliva between them. Jesse smiled, his lips glistened from the spit. 

Jesse’s pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside, “Well, ain't it just hot as all get-out.” 

Chazz rolled his eyes. He had an urge to kiss Jesse again just so he wouldn’t talk. 

“Let me help ya,” Jesse’s fingers tickled his sides. 

Jesse lifted Chazz’s shirt off of him. He slowly dragged his fingers up as he did so. Chazz turned away feeling exposed. 

“Now, look on over here, Sugar pie,” Jesse reached up to his cheek. 

Chazz slowly turned back to him. His eyes wandered down Jesse’s chest and stomach. Jesse’s eyes were focused on the precum that was beginning to seep through Chazz’s underwear. 

Jesse pulled him back into a kiss, rolling them over. He pressed his weight against Chazz. Jesse kissed down his throat. He sucked at the skin on his collar bone. Chazz jerked his hips up. He could feel Jesse smiled against his skin. He kissed further down to his nipple.

“Don’t,” Chazz warned. 

Jesse let out a small laugh and continued to kiss down Chazz’s stomach. He looked up and silently asked for permission. Chazz nodded. The need to relieve the pressure stronger than feeling self conscious.

The thing with being with Jesse was that he liked to please. It was something Chazz wasn’t used to. He hadn’t quite adjusted to getting all the attention when he was turned on. Jesse liked taking his time. He dragged out each movement painstakingly slow. It was as if he wanted to experience and explore all of Chazz each time they were together. 

Chazz would never admit out loud that he liked the attention. He liked the gentle touches. He liked that Jesse liked kissing him all over. He liked that Jesse always turned his eyes to him when wanting to move forward with things. 

He felt loved and cared for. He wanted to be taken care of. Chazz appreciated that Jesse never showed any sign that he actually knew that was what Chazz wanted. He hoped it would stay that way. 

Jesse kissed down his thighs as he pulled down his underwear. He licked and sucked at the skin in between his legs. Chazz let out a soft moan and covered his mouth. Jesse moved back up to Chazz’s now leaking cock. 

Jesse slowly dragged his tongue against the underside of his dick. He wrapped his mouth around the head, moving down. Chazz gritted his teeth. The hand that covered his mouth tightened, stopping any sounds from coming out of his mouth. 

Chazz’s entire body felt warm. He could feel Jesse’s tongue circle around the head of his cock. Jesse held the base of his cock in his hand. 

Jesse pulled off of him, hand slowly pumped him, “Let me hear you.” 

“Shut up,” Chazz squeezed his eyes shut. 

Jesse listened and busied his mouth. He kissed down the length of Chazz’s cock, his hand still working him. His lips pressed against his balls, kissing and licking them. 

Chazz’s hands found their way into the mess of Jesse’s hair. His fingers finding all the small knots as he tangled his fingers in it. 

Jesse continued to lick and suck his dick. He held Chazz’s hips down as he wrapped his entire mouth around him. Chazz tightened his grip in Jesse’s hair. Jesse’s tongue was relaxed against the underside of his dick as he deepthroated him.

“I’m gonna —” Chazz panted out. 

Jesse pulled off of him, “We don’t want that, now do we?” 

Jesse moved back up to kiss him. Chazz could taste the hint of himself on Jesse’s tongue. It startled him how much that aroused him. Jesse’s hands fumbled to the bedside table, knocking items off of it. He didn’t turn his attention away from Chazz as he found what he was looking for. 

It was only then did he sit back up. Chazz watched as Jesse coated his fingers in lube. He set the bottle off to the side, leaning down to kiss him again. His lubed fingers dragged slowly down the underside of Chazz’s thigh. Jesse lifted it over his shoulder. He pressed his fingers against Chazz’s entrance. 

Chazz breathed in when Jesse pushed his finger in. He relaxed into the touch, closing his eyes. Jesse worked him open. Once Jesse felt that he was comfortable with the one finger, he pushed in another. Chazz welcomed the stretch. Jesse’s scissored and curled his fingers. He continued to pump Chazz’s dick as he pushed another finger in. Chazz began rocking his hips into the touch. 

Jesse kissed the side of his leg, “You ready, Sug?” 

“What do you think?” Chazz snapped. 

When Jesse pulled his fingers out Chazz felt empty. Jesse took his underwear off and reached for the lube. 

“Condom?” He asked Chazz. 

Chazz shook his head. The idea of feeling all of Jesse consumed him. He wanted to feel full even when they were done. 

Jesse lowered Chazz’s leg from his shoulder and lifted his hips. Chazz wrapped his legs around Jesse’s waist. He sighed when Jesse pressed the head of his cock into him. He moved slowly, leaning down to kiss Chazz. He tightened his thighs around Jesse’s waist. 

Chazz moaned into Jesse’s mouth once he was all the way inside. Jesse pulled his face away and looked down into Chazz’s eyes. His cheeks were flushed red and his wet lips were parted. 

He gave Chazz a few seconds before he moved his hips back out. Chazz reached to grip his arms. Jesse kept a slow and steady pace, rocking in and out of him. He leaned back down to kiss down his neck. Chazz wrapped his arms around him. His fingers dragged against Jesse’s back, feeling his spine. 

Jesse’s breath was warm against his skin. He could hear each sound Jesse was making clearly. The small moans and pants that matched up with each movement of his hips. 

Jesse pulled away from him, moving one of Chazz’s legs back over his shoulder. He pumped Chazz’s cock until Chazz spilled all over his hand. Jesse fucked into him at a faster pace. His fingers tightened on the back of Chazz’s thigh. Chazz was sure he would have bruises after this. 

“Inside?” Jesse breathed out. 

Chazz covered his face and nodded. Jesse came shortly after. His dick twitched inside of Chazz as his cum filled him. Jesse pulled out of him. 

Chazz laid flat on his back taking in the feeling of the mix of cum and lube that was beginning to leak out. He felt full and warm inside and out. His body buzzed with the afterglow of his orgasm. His muscles ached, already missing Jesse on and inside of him.

Jesse laid down next to him. He placed his hand into Chazz’s hand. Their fingers intertwined fitting perfectly together. 

“Wanna clean up?” Jesse voice broke through the sleepy fog Chazz’s mind was in. 

Chazz shook his head, “In a minute.” 

Jesse rolled back on top of him. He kissed Chazz’s forehead and down his nose. He gave Chazz a closed mouth kiss on the lips. 

When he pulled away, he said, “Well, ain't you prettier than a pitcher.” Jesse smiled down at him. 

Chazz rolled his eyes, “You’re ridiculous.”

Jesse blinked at him, mouth falling open into a small ‘o’. For a moment Chazz thought he had said the wrong thing. He watched as a blush spread across Jesse’s cheeks as he let out a laugh. 

The sound of his laughter filled their bedroom. It made Chazz’s stomach flutter and his heart race. It was strange how quickly Jesse took space in his heart. He would never tell Jesse to his face how good he felt around him. The stickiness in between his legs was proof enough that Jesse felt just as good around him. So, he settled on the quiet notion that they had come to some silent agreement.

Jesse kissed his nose, “Can I do something for you?” 

“What?” 

Jesse rolled back off of him, “Come here,” he kept the smile on his face, “and turn around.” 

Heat rose up into Chazz’s cheeks. Jesse helped him sit up and spread his legs over either side of his head. Jesse’s hands grabbed his ass, spreading his cheeks apart. His fingers were pressed tight into his flesh. Jesse’s tongue was warm and flat against his entrance. He let out an involuntary moan when Jesse’s tongue licked inside of him. 

Chazz kept his hips in place. He was enjoying the feeling of Jesse’s tongue inside of him. Jesse pulled Chazz further down onto his face. He slid a hand up Chazz’s lower back and hip. Jesse worked him back open with his tongue, drinking up all the cum that seeped out. 

Jesse eased his grip from Chazz once he was done. Chazz was hard again from the sensation of being eaten out. Jesse was placing kisses along his skin. Chazz lifted his hips and laid back down next to him. 

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up,” Jesse said after a few minutes of silence. 

It would take some time to completely warm up to the idea of someone taking care of him. Having Jesse take time to care for him made him feel a way he hadn’t in the past. He felt happy. He felt loved.

Chazz could get used to this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
